A Night On The Town
by gqmf
Summary: Andrew and Jack have to figure out how save Nate from his depression
1. Chapter 1

"Well that was..." Andrew started as he collapsed on the couch, box of Wheat Thins in hand. "THE MOST AMAZING NIGHT EVER?" Jack shouted a little to close to his face. Pushing him back, Andrew rolled his eyes. "Jesus Jack, how do you have any energy? We just played the biggest show of our entire lives. I'm fucking exhausted."  
>"Idunno!" Jack skipped off in the direction of the hotels tiny bathroom for a much needed shower. Andrew flipped on the TV. "Nate, games on." But the shorter man didn't respond. Andrew glanced over to see that Nate hadn't moved since they entered the room. He was standing at the window, looking out over the city, half smoked cigarette sticking out of his pursed lips. Andrew knew what that meant and muted the TV. "Wanna talk about it?" This is normally when Nate would spill all his inner most thoughts to Andrew. Thoughts about how that nights concert had gone or thoughts about their music or FBR or fans or his parents... But Nate remained silent as he crossed the room and opened the mini fridge. He made a disgruntled noise as if the contents of the fridge had personally offended him and shut the door hard enough to make Andrew flinch from across the room. The singer then grabbed his jacket, mumbled a "I'm goin out" and promptly left.. Andrew sighed and stared at the TV but basketball was the last thing on his mind. "He's a big boy he can take care of himself..." Jack then stepped out of the bathroom with a towel loosely around his thin waist and he walked over to Andrew. "Jack move I cant see the..." But he was cut off as, like a dog, Jack began to shake his wet brown curls, making it rain on Andrew. "Heheheh hey Andrew how'd you get all wet!" Annoyed, Andrew jumped off the couch and chased after Jack who jumped one of the beds. "CAN'T CATCH MEE!" "You're a fucking child, Antonoff." Despite his previous statement, Andrew joined Jack on the bed and they jumped until he remembered his exhaustion and lay down on the bed. Jack hopped off the bed to put on some jogging pants and a revel and riot shirt before sitting beside Andrew. The guitarist smacked the pianist on the leg "You played great tonight, dude!" Andrew smirked, "you too, man. I still don't know how you go that hard for so long. I guess I'm not 25 anymore hahah." He pulled out his phone and sent a quick tweet. <em>Jack got out of the shower and got me all wet. How should I take revenge?<em> The younger man looked around the room, "where's the Natester?" "I don't fucking know. He was being all mopey again then he wouldn't talk me. He took one look in the fridge then he was gone." "Should we call him or something?" Andrew thought "Naw he's fine. He preformed perfectly tonight. He should be happy." "Maybe he's out celebrating?" "Nate Ruess celebrating by himself? Oh god we better go find him. I'm going to grab and shower then we're goin out!" "OKAY!" Andrew found the strength to get into the shower and as he washed the sweat from his body he couldn't think about Nate. Andrew was his best friend and normally Nate didn't have a problem with sharing his feelings with the pianist so it was worry some that singer would have just walked out like that. Andrew was hoping he wasn't slipping back into his depression. But he had no reason to be, right? They had just released a brand new record. And everyone seemed to love it. They were selling out shows. This is what Nate wanted, right? Andrew finished his shower and contemplated attacking Jack with his wet hair but chose to get dressed instead because he has bigger things to worrying about then his ongoing prank war with the child of the group. When he stepped out of the bathroom, Jack had put on jeans and his jean jacket and was looking into the fridge. "Man no wonder Nate left! All that's in here is old bologna." "Motherfucking jail dinner." "Hahaha yeah hahaha JAIL DINNER! Haha. But can get get some food while we're looking for the Ruess? I'm starving!" "Me too, man. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"We're never going to find him in this fucking mess. Might as well order some food…" Andrew plopped himself down at the bar facing the dance floor. Jack sat next to him and started turning back and forth on his spiny stool, "you don't even know if this is the club he went to." "I have a good feeling he's here…It's just like the club he always runs off to at home when he's feeling down. Food, dancing and booze? Nate's here somewhere…" Both men peered into the crowd of over a hundred dancing bodies, moving together in the dim light. After getting some pizza and beer, Andrew pounded the bar with his hammer hands, "Fuck it! Why do we have to be his baby sitters all the time?" Jack wiped the cheese from his mouth with the back of his sleeve and started to answer his friend's question when suddenly, the room got a whole lot brighter and a whole lot quitter. A middle aged man stepped up onto a small stage in the back of the club with a microphone. He shouted "Let the karaoke commence!" and the crowd cheered. There was a moment of awkwardness that was saved by a skinny, short man stumbling his way onto the stage and grabbing the mic while slurring "I got thisss." The middle aged man left the stage and the skinny man turned to face the crowd. Andrew's jaw dropped. "Oh my god." Jack jumped off his barstool, clapping and letting out a "WOOOOOO GO NATEEE!" Andrew grabbed the guitarists shoulder and pulled him back down as they watched the stage. Nate was smiling like a mad man and intoxicated as fuck. He pushed his hair out of his eyes and tried to pull up his suspenders but they just fell off of his boney shoulders again. "Hoow aer you doin tanight, errbodyy!" Some people in the crowd whooped and Nate grinned, leaning heavy on his mic stand. "Goood goood. Noe, I wanna..I wanna sing…this song. For mah two best friends..in the WHOLE wide world…..and! they are hereer! Back thereee! Stand up guyz!" Jack jumped up and waved at the cheering crowd as Andrew put his head on the bar, completely mortified. "Jack sit the fuck down!" The pianist growled under his breath. Nate looked hurt on stage, "Coomeee onnn Andyyyy! Stand upp!" Andrew just sank lower and lower, wishing his could disappear. Nate giggled and whispered into the mic "he's a little shyy." Before Andrew even had time to get angry over that last comment, he heard an all too familiar sound echoing through the speakers and he looked up to see Nate bent over, puking on the stage. The crowd booed and just as Nate was about to attempt to sing, he was dragged off the stage by some security. But not before he yelped a quick "ANDY HALP MEE!" into the mic before dropping it on the stage. Jack smacked Andrew's shoulder "Come on, dude! We gotta go save him!" Andrew, still embarrassed, crossed his arms. "Why should we? The jackass got himself into this mess so he can get himself out!" Jack rolled his eyes and scampered off to go see where they took Nate. After running around the club and asking "Where did the puke guy go?" countless times, Jack finally found Nate out on the sidewalk smoking. Relieved, he patted his best friend on the back. "Come on, my karaoke bar super star, time to get you back to the hotel." Nate gave him a pitiful look and flicked his cigarette to the ground amongst a pile of butts. "Was the point, Jackk? I'm a fucking idiot aren't I?" Jack joined him, sitting on the cement, "naw man. You just can't handle your alcohol sometimes. It's okay, it happens to the best of us." Nate shook his head violently, "no no noo, not that. My life, Jackk. Was the point of it?" "Nate, we're not having this discussion here. Come on, man." Jack stood and helped his poor wasted friend up. As they began the walk back to the hotel, Jack sent a quick text back to Andrew at the club. _Found him! Walking back. You coming? _A few minutes he got the reply… _Later._


End file.
